


In My Heart

by annabeth_chase_official



Category: Heartless - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, annabeth-chase-official-writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_chase_official/pseuds/annabeth_chase_official
Summary: A fan fiction short story to do with the book Heartless by Marissa Meyer (probably not accurate) but I tried...
Relationships: Jest/Catherine Pinkerton (Heartless)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	In My Heart

Against my will, my mother had threatened to dismiss dear Mary Ann if I didn't obey her wishes and spend more time with His Majesty. I had already very nearly blown my chances when I pleaded to open the bakery which I had set my heart on. My mother was a vulture. Though I suppose it may not be very ladylike of me to say this.

The gallery was nothing like I had expected. Much, much more boring. Though, keeping a sweet smile on my face and thanking His Majesty every second I could, I tried to make it seem like I was enjoying myself. Though it was most likely extremely obvious that I wasn't. Don't misunderstand me, I felt horrible having to pretend to like the gallery and having to pretend to like...well...him but no matter how hard I tried to fall in love with him, it was surely impossible. It also didn't help very much that Sir "Impossible Is My Speciality" seemed to come along also. And to make matters even worse - though, at this point, I dare say that they can't - my eyes kept glancing desperately over at him. His prominent, sharp jaw and his kohl-lined, amber yellow eyes. Such a peculiar colour, were they not? I only realised that I was staring when Jest narrowed his eyebrows teasingly and his mouth curled into a playful smirk. Embarrassed, I looked away a bit too quickly and my head moved in some odd violent jerk. Very ladylike, as you can clearly see.

"What is it that you are looking at, dearest?" His Majesty asked, giggling like a madman, he had unfortunately noticed that my head had seemed to be waving around. I couldn't help but bitterly think to myself, "If only that was enough to scare him off."

"It's just such a- a- beautiful gallery, I'm ever so thankful," I stammered, glad that I was able to smoothly lie my way through and even if it were so very obvious, the King seemed to be in so much of a jolly mood that he didn't seem to notice. "How very sweet...uhm..." he paused as if thinking what else to call me, "darling" His whole face looking like the beautiful red velvet cake that I had made. Feeling a pang, I recalled the fact that I would never be able to open my bakery if I married him. Regardless, my mother would definitely not let me, anyway. "Talking about how very sweet Lady Pinkerton is, I'm starved," the Joker grinned in my direction, "Rather craving a macaron. What say you, my Lady?" I flushed, the memories of my first tea party crawling into my brain. If Sir Joker would like to play that way then I'd have no choice but to play also.

"I say that there's no way I'd leave the gallery, I'm having so much fun. Right, sweetheart?" I know. Oh gosh, I know. Playing with the King's emotions like that, I was being horrible, but my emotions had been toyed with so much I didn't care anymore. His Majesty, as I had expected, appeared more than delighted at the sound of me calling him "sweetheart" for the first time ever. And hopefully the last, I thought to myself selfishly. It felt so nice to be teasing Jest for once instead of the other way around. "Very well," he just shrugged and moved on. For a second I worried I had overstepped but all my doubts cleared when he hop-skipped over to the nearest lady and rested his elbow on the nearest surface, leaning in. I gasped. "Hello, poppet," he grinned, clearly enjoying whatever it is we were doing. Unlike most men, his grin wasn't wolfish or vulgar, it was casual and quite...adorable. Even still - how horrible inappropriate! Calling the man I was courting sweetheart was completely different from calling an innocent lady poppet. The lady, however, seemed not to mind and simply ignored him. I knew deep down that it would have torn me if she had reacted in any other manner. Staring at him, I raised my eyebrow and called to the King, "Dearest?"

The King blushed and his shoulders bunched out together shyly. He inspected everything around him as if to cover his red face. "Heehee..." His Majesty let out a strange giggle which caused Jest himself to laugh also. He openly tried to talk to the poor lady once more, "Darling?" I should have felt horrid for both the dear lady and my supposed "beau" but I didn't and this quite shocked me. We both locked eyes and started talking to each other instead.

"Beloved."

"Loved one."

"Jest."

"Catherine."

The way he said my name sent chills down my spine. It felt so intimate and so right like I wanted him to say my name over and over and over again. I flushed once again, realised I was deep in thought and quickly turned to see where the King was. I certainly didn't want the King to see me talking to someone else like this but he seemed to be busy daydreaming, simply standing there as if to make the words I had said last longer.

My mouth curling to the side into a smirk, I blushed, snorting with laughter quietly. This was wrong. So wrong when Jest turned slightly red as well. So wrong when I stared into his eyes... So wrong when the King was so very happy at the things he thought I had called him. But somehow, and this truly frightened me, it felt so very right. In my heart.


End file.
